Driving lessons
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Scott remembers his driving lesson long ago whilst Alan is having his I do not own Thunderbirds


Alan continued to stare up at Parker after hearing the words 'driving test' and Scott chuckled as Penelope came down the steps.

"It's alright Ali, I'll be back this evening to pick you up, ok?"

Alan just nodded and took a gulp, "Scott?"

"See you later bro. Have a good lesson and don't crash into Penny's house." He planted a kiss on Alan's forehead then went back to Thunderbird 1, "Thanks for doing this Parker!" He called back over his shoulder, then he jumped back into his chair to go into the cockpit. The rockets flared and Scott took off leaving Alan staring after him worriedly.

In his craft, Scott frowned and remembered his first driving test with Parker, "Whatever you do Alan, don't over speed."

 _(Flash back) Scott thought about his journey to the manor ten years ago_

"You ready Scott?" Jeff asked as they left their island home in the old jet.

Scott shook his head with a nervous sigh, "If I'm honest? No, I'm terrified dad."

"You'll be fine. You've practised haven't you?"

Scott rubbed his hands together awkwardly, "Well, not as much as I should've done. I've been focusing too much on the new jet for your business idea."

Jeff smiled, "Oh Scott, you're just like me. Now don't worry, it's quite easy, believe it or not, Parker, is actually quite patient when it comes to driving. He taught me."

Scott looked up at his father in surprise, "He did?"

"That's right. And I didn't even get to do it in FAB1, I was in an old Ford." Jeff smiled again and squeezed Scott's shoulder gently, "Ah, here we are. Approaching the manor now."

Scott paled slightly as the jet landed and he took a couple of deep breathes, "Dad."

"You'll be fine son, come on." Jeff helped his eldest to his feet and they left the jet together to meet Parker who was standing by FAB1.

"Mr Tracy, and Master Tracy. Driving test sir?"

"Hello Parker, yes that's correct. It's Scott's turn today."

Scott nodded, "Hi Parker."

Parker nodded, "Let's get to it then master Tracy."

Jeff smiled, "Is Lord Creighton inside?"

"Yes sir, with his daughter."

"Mr Creighton Ward, excellent. Well son, I'll see you later. Don't crash ok?"

"I'll try not to dad." Scott smiled back and hugged his dad quickly.

Jeff patted his son's shoulder and pushed him towards the car, "Good luck Parker."

"'Hank you sir. Follow me master Scott."

Scott sighed and walked over to the car, he got into the backseat and watched his dad walk into the house, "So Parker, where do we start?"

"Just watch me first, we need to go through the buttons and starts." Parker closed the doors and started the engine, "Right; brake, accelerator and clutch are at your feet, and these buttons..."

"Wait, which foot controls what?"

Parker smiled, "Right for the accelerator, and left for the brake and clutch."

Scott nodded taking mental notes in his mind, "Buttons."

Parker continued, "Main steering control here, and these will control the mirrors so you can see behind and when you're going along lanes, and these are the light switches for headlights and indicator."

Scott's head buzzed with incoming information but he still tried to keep up, "How do I indicate?"

"This switch next to the wheel is the easiest, but you have to use it whilst concentrating on everything else around you."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"'It's simple multitasking." The car came to a standstill and Parker got out, he opened Scott's door and smiled, "Your turn master Scott."

Scott gulped and got out of the car, he straightened his shirt and sat down behind the wheel as Parker got in the backseat, "What first?"

"Start the engine by pressing that button, there," He pointed to a button to the left of the wheel, "Then ease down on the accelerator."

Scott pressed the button and felt a slight vibration rock the car gently as the engine came to life again, he glanced down at the three pedals and to the far right one, he looked back at Parker, "Which one is the accelerator?"

Parker pointed to the far right one, "This one, 'ere."

Scott nodded and eased his right foot down onto the pedal, the car lurched forwards slightly and Scott bit his lip in slight surprise, "Woah."

"H'it's h'alright master Scott, ease her forward."

Scott nodded as he went to first gear and the car pushed forward again, then he smiled as he began to get the hang of it, "I think I've got it. Well, the hang of going forwards."

"Good, now backwards."

Scott gulped and directed the gear stick into reverse and pressed down on the clutch to direct the car back, "Is this right?"

Parker nodded, "Now back up sir."

"FAB." Scott reversed the car up the drive and back towards the manor, he checked the house in the mirror and swung the car round gently to stop outside near the steps, "How was that?"

Parker smiled approvingly, "I h'ink sir, you've passed."

Scott grinned and turned off the engine as his father came down the steps, "Thank you so much Parker."

Jeff approached them with Lord Creighton and his daughter, "Well, how did it go Scott?"

Scott stood by the car proudly and smiled at his dad, "It went very well, eventually."

"Well done son, so you've passed then?"

"H'absolutely Mr Tracy sir." Parker bowed his head slightly.

"That's some quick learning from your eldest there Jeff." Lord Creighton smiled at Scott and Jeff.

"Yes, he always has been quick."

Penelope smiled slightly at Scott and he looked at her with his dark eyes making her blush.

Jeff squeezed Scott's shoulder, "Home son?"

"Sure dad."

"Till we see each other again Lord Creighton." Jeff shook the man's hand.

"Pleasure Jeff. Good to see you. Penny?"

"Glad to meet you Mr Tracy, and well done on the test Scott." She blushed again slightly and turned to go inside.

Scott smiled, "Thank you."

The Wards went back inside, and Jeff opened the jet for him and Scott to get into after thanking Parker again for the test.

"I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad."

 _(End flashback)_

Small tears came to Scott's eyes as he thought of what his father had said to him after his driving test, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked at the time, "Crap! Alan would've finished by now." He turned Thunderbird 1 back towards the manor and went to full speed.

Alan shook Parker's hand and Penelope smiled alongside her great aunt, "Thanks again Parker, oh here's Scott. Finally."

Thunderbird 1 landed and Scott leapt down to the ground from his chair to run over, "I'm sorry I'm late Alan."

"It's alright, you didn't need to rush actually. I'm dropping Aunt Sylvia off at the station in FAB1."

Scott's jaw dropped slightly as Alan got into the driver's seat of the upgraded FAB1 and smiled at his passenger before he drove the car away, "What!? Even I didn't get to drive FAB1."

Penelope laughed, "Don't worry about it Scott."

Scott sighed inside as she gave him the smile she had shown when they first met properly, he still couldn't really get over how she had chosen Gordon over him, "How was Alan?"

"He was fine. He's passed anyway, but we had our own problems here at the house, as you can see."

"Yeah." He watched as two men were put into the back of a GDF van, "Are you ok?"

"We were fine, they were thick and stupid crooks, plus they couldn't drive, so they never made it out of the driveway. All thanks to Alan and my aunt in the end, or I guess you could say tea saved us."

"Tea? Speaking of drinks?"

Penny laughed, "I've had enough of tea for the day, but I guess you could have one. Come inside Scott."

Scott followed Penny into the living room and stopped at the mess, "What happened here?"

"Oh yes that, they threw a bust through the window and it ruined everything," Penelope looked down sadly, "It was such a pretty tea set too."

Scott smiled and looked around, "Here, I'll clear up for you."

"That's so kind of you but there's no need."

"It's no problem. Besides, you told me Parker has broken his arm thanks to Alan. It's the least I can do."

"Oh, then thank you."

An hour later Alan returned to find Scott sitting on the couch with a tea and stroking Sherbet, Penelope was sat opposite him smiling.

"So Scott, are we off home?"

"After I've finished my tea Ali."

Alan rolled his eyes and sat down next to his brother, Sherbet jumped into his lap, "Did you clean all this up?"

Scott nodded, "Yep, took a while but I got there, with Penelope's help."

Alan smirked, "Sure, help."

Scott finished and stood up, "Alright little racer, let's go home."

Alan jumped up and opened the door, "Nice to see you Lady Penelope."

Penny stood up and walked over to the door, "You too Alan. Say hello to your grandma for me?"

"I will." Alan left and ran over to Thunderbird 1.

"Goodbye Penny, I hope Parker's arm is ok?"

"I'll sort him out, don't you worry," Penny rested her hand on Scott's arm briefly and Scott turned.

"Good. Well, see you next time." He touched her hand gently and winked before joining Alan.

Penelope closed the door and went to find Parker after she had watched Thunderbird 1 take off for home.

"Well done Alan. I'm really proud of you."

"Awh thanks Scott, it was only a driving test."

"I'm serious. To pass at age 14 is better than I did."

Alan looked at him, "Really?"

Scott nodded, "Uh ha."

"Wow, looks like I'm a better driver and flyer than you."

Scott laughed, "Let's not go down that path yet little brother. ETA to home now ten minutes."


End file.
